Not so bad?
by Marauder Heir
Summary: Maybe it wasn't so bad to be friends with the twins... Harry Potter/Host Club crossover


**Warning: **Slight slashy content ^^ be forwarned.

Harry stared in utter horror at his reflection, his face slowly turning a delightful shade of red. Behind him, he could see, the twins were laughing. Both sets. It seemed that the Weasley twins and the Hiitachin twins had taken it upon themselves to dress him up. At first, when they had asked him, thought that the Hiitachin twins wanted him to try something that they had designed, thinking it was safe. Well, he got it partially right, it was something they designed, but it most definitely wasn't safe for him.

The first thing that told him something was wrong was that both sets of twins were grinning at him... in an eerie way that made chills run up and down his spine. He tried to, slowly, back out of the changing room in the music room, but one of the Weasley twins (he was thinking Fred) had spelled the door locked. Before he could reach for his wand, they had pounced.

A simple spell later made him 'pose able' which allowed him to be undressed. There must have been a silencer on the room, since nobody was coming to his rescue. His face was flaming when they started to undress him, the wolf whistles and cat calls were a bit much though. The most embarrassing part, though, was when one of the magical twins used a spell to switch his underwear from boxers to a silky pair that reminded him of a girls pair. Oh dear Merlin, they were girls. Right about now, he wanted to break down and cry, or curse someone. Yes, cursing. He entertained himself with daydreams of cursing the daylights of the evil demons from hell. So engrossed was he that he didn't notice when they had finished.

They had him faced away from the mirror and were working on his hair and face. He heard a Weasley whisper a spell and his hair, his short, shaggy hair, was straightened. His glasses were plucked off of his face and replaced with contacts. They weren't stupid enough to put make-up on him, that much was for sure.

He felt them put socks and shoes on before he was turned towards the mirror, the doll spell still in place. When he saw what he was wearing, well, back to where we started.

A skirt. They had him in a bloody skirt. It was a dark green plaid skirt that matched the dark green top. The shirt was lined with a dark silver, reminding him a Slytherin. He had on a pair of knee high socks and a pair of mary janes to top it all off. A new shade of red was created that day. His face was so very red that you could feel the heat radiating from it. "Ready to meet your adoring fans, Harrikins?"

He was going to kill George. The spell was released, but he was too stunned to do anything. He was grabbed by the arms and frog marched out of the changing room. When the door opened and they stepped out, the room descended into silence. Then, squeals exploded from every corner. All the girls that came to visit the Host Club were blushing and shouting and exclaiming how cute he looked. The other members of the club, the ones that weren't in on the cruelness, were in shock. Hani, who was in the process of shoving a bite of cake into his mouth, had dropped his fork. Tamaki, who was in the middle of wooing someone, had fallen over. Kyoya seemed to be calculating how much more he could make from this.

Takashi, Harry noticed as he came out of his stupor, Takashi was staring at him, with a look in his eye that made Harry's face heat up even more. The tallest member stood slowly and stalked over with equal slowness. Everybody around them fell silent once again. The short teen stared at the senior, unsure as to how he would react. The Morinozuka heir stopped in front of him, just staring at him. A full minute passed, the blush still staining the first years cheeks.

Harry started to get worried. He opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly found it occupied with Takashi's. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and making him stand on his tip-toes. When the shock wore off, Harry's arms found their way around the other boys neck, reciprocating the kiss.

The silence that encompassed the room was broken by a low moan coming from the shirt clad teen. One of the fangirls fainted. Then another, and another. Tamaki joined them in unconsciousness. When the shock finally wore off, there were shouts of 'moe' going around the room, along with cat calls and wolf whistles from the twins. Kyoya took pictures, discreetly mind you.

When the kiss ended, Harry looked up at his boyfriend with a slightly dazed expression. Maybe he wouldn't kill the twins after all.

~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: This is a fic for Stalker of Stories, since I am so in love with her hp/hostu-bu xover. It's also based off a picture drawn by cluelessromantic. Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
